fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilian Fighter 2
This civilian fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. This man learned how to fight after the 2nd Mass lost many of their fighters. Story |-| Season 2= "Shall We Gather at the River" This civilian helps Jamil Dexter patch up the broken bridge, placing planks to help the vehicles cross. He later crosses the bridge himself. "Compass" This civilian is seen in the med bus huddling into a blanket, as of the coldness in the airport carrier. He listens in as Avery Churchill speaks to the 2nd Mass. This civilian later attends Jimmy Boland's funeral, after he perishes from his wound, and places a handful of dirt into his grave. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" This civilian witnesses Tom Mason arrive with the Red Eye skitter. "Homecoming" This civilian is seen walking in the hospital. "Molon Labe" This civilian is seen walking around the outside of the hospital. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston mall. This fighter is present when they are forced to hand in their weapons, and later when Arthur Manchester makes the decision to put all of the 2nd Mass under arrest, they are all forced into the Common Area. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This civilian is briefly seen walking around the camp. "Collateral Damage" After an explosion is heard in Charleston, this fighter investigates with Anthony and a few other fighters, and find the cause of it was Matt Mason and his friends playing with explosives. "Badlands" This civilian attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and places a leave of a deceased onto the tree. After an explosion is heard close to Charleston he runs to get in position to defend Charleston. "The Pickett Line" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "Strange Brew" This fighter is present when the grid appears. In Tom's dream, caused by Espheni technology to get answers, this fighter is one of the college students attending his lecture. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This civilian is seen in the ghetto camp when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This civilian was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. When they drop food into the Ghetto, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. Although unseen, this civilian survives the massacre on Chinatown. "Shoot the Moon" It is unknown what this civilian's fate is after the portable harness farm lands in Chinatown and harnesses many of the survivors. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter is seen preparing to leave Chinatown for the naval base. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" While the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment are arriving the naval base, this fighter along with a few others stay at the whiskey distillery to guard Cochise and Dingaan Botha. This fighter is requested to help move the Shadow Plane. Dingaan tells him that when he touches it, will feel like a freight train going through your brain, but to fight, otherwise the will all be dead. This fighter successfully lifts the Shadow Plane, fighting through the pain. Appearances Trivia *Due to the the end of the shooting schedule, some actors where starting to break off for other shows and couldn't make the final days to film the ceremony for Reborn. Gallery Nestor-2x03.PNG Nestor1-2x03.PNG Alexander-2x03.PNG CF2.PNG CF-S3.PNG CivilianFighter2.PNG Nestor-3x10.PNG 2ndMassFighters-5x07.PNG Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Humans